Fire Walker
by Civ man
Summary: Hope, it is like an ember after a fire has died. An ember that can spark and start a whole new blaze.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a new Fanfic from yours truly, Civ Man. Had an idea develop in my head while running and had a new OC that I was making, so I might as well show you all this. Hope you enjoy, ~Civ Man**

'Where am I?' the figure asked himself.

He found himself lying in a glass box. The only light available was a soft amber light that came from the flame imbedded inside his chest. Getting up, the boy felt the smooth glass walls with his three fingered hands. Looking out, he saw what seemed to be a laboratory and scrolls all around on several desks and tables. On a desk was his club and sword, the boy looked at the glass and then punched it with his metal fist.

Stepping away from the glass wall, the boy pulled back and punched the glass with all his strength. A scream of pain escaped his lips to find the effort was in vain, the glass was undamaged with only a scratch on the glass. Looking around the glass box, the boy saw a bed that was merged with the floor and had a desk attached to it. But he looks up and only finds a light fixture. The floor and sealing was made out of a plastic. Walking over to the bed, the boy sat down and looked around from his seat.

'Great, Fire Walker.' The boy thought to himself, 'You are trapped in a glass box with nothing else than the clothes on your back and-" his train of thought was broken when a door slide open, flooding the room with light. Then the overhead lights come on and blind Fire walker.

The person that came in was a young girl, she had copper orange hair and wore an overall dress with an old world styled blouse. She walked up to the glass and tapped on it and waved. Fire waved back and got up to walk over to her.

The girl tapped the glass again and a display came up with a button that had a microphone icon on it.

"Salutations, I am Penny." She said, saluting Fire and scanning him with her eyes. They were filled with curiosity, "What is your name?"

"Aloha," Fire said as he awkwardly saluted to Penny, "I am Fire Walker and why am I here?"

"My creators want to create emotions and put them into my unit. You are an android and have such emotions and my creators want to study you." Penny said in her peppy tone that did not change.

Looking at his body, Fire Walker tapped his hollow chest making a ping sound from his living iron frame. "I am not a normal Android," Fire says as he fed some Aura into his flame.

The Door slide open again and a man walked into the room, "Penny! Get away from there!" He said.

He was an older man with slick back hair and wore a white suit with a navy blue vest. On his hip was a flasket holster. Above his right eyebrow was a strip of silver metal.

"I am James Ironwood," The Man said as he bowed slightly.

"So you are the man who brought me here." Fire stated, "Why would you want an old hunk of junk like me for studies?"

"You contain systems and abilities that my soldiers lack and in an effort to improve them. I collected you from your island home and brought you here for studies." James said.

"But burning my home was not the best way to bring me here." Fire said as he looked at Ironwood, "When are you going to start up your 'studies'?" He asked as he used air quotes.

"They will start tomorrow, but before then. Why would use these weapons when I assume you can make more advance weapons?" James asked, Penny had walked over to where Fire's weapons were placed and begun looking it over.

"My weapons are extensions of me. My Club –Api Mengkitik- is the brute of me while my sword –Batu Mantan- is my want to shape my future, but every time I try it ends in a mangled mess." Fire said as he looked over at Penny, "She is beautiful."

Before James could respond, Fire walked away from the glass and lays down of the bed. Taking it as their queue to leave, Penny lingered at the door. She waved to Fire and responded back with a wave.

The lights went out and Fire was left with his amber light. Drawing some fire off of the flame from his chest into his hand, he throws it between his hands for a few moments before snuffing it and rolling to face the door.

'How did I get here?' Fire asked himself.

He began to fall asleep and the image of Penny looking over his weapons lingered in his mind. She was filled with curiosity and wonder.

Closing his red eyes, Fire remembered little of his home.


	2. Chapter 2

The night came and went for Fire as he slept. A dream graced his sleep during the night, it had him. Surfing along a river of lava through an artic landscape, he was standing on a surf board shaped slab of rock. Snow flee around him, in the distance Fire heard cheerful laughter in the hills to his right. Beaching the rock surf board onto the side of the river with the laughter, Fire stepped onto the snowy bank and begun up the hill; but the laughter quickly turned into screams and the roar of jet engines could be heard.

Rushing up the hill, Fire crested the hill and saw a large, black, airship. Soldiers in white armor started herding the villagers into containers. Charging down the hill side, Fire collides with the soldiers. He swings wide with Api Mengkitik and bashes several of the soldiers helmets in. hearing the choke of several rifles, Fire turned to the source of the noise before instinctually shielding himself with his sword. The rifles fired and a pillar of earth shot up from the ground, blocking the bullets and protecting Fire from the hail of bullets.

'Earth Shaker' Fire thought as he looked around, 'You come around when you are needed.'

Charging down the steep cliff was Fire Walker's brother, Earth Shaker, a fellow Guardian. He was dressed in a loin cloth, battle skirt hybrid with a vest that was made of stitched together stone and bone fragments. Held above his head was his sling shot in full spin, he threw several brown globes at the soldiers. The globes quickly smeared across the soldier's armor before being incased in a large ball of harden mud. Putting his sling away, Earth Shaker leaped into the air. While in midair, Earth reached around and grabbed hold of the handle of a large Warhammer. Drawing it back above his head, Earth slams his Warhammer into the ground; making chaos for the soldiers and freeing the villagers from their containers.

Drawing his sword, Fire begins hacking and slashing at the soldiers before being knocked out by a soldier in white armor with blue accents.

The Dream ended with the harsh white lights waking Fire from his dream. Sitting up, Fire rubbed his eyes to see Ironwood standing near the glass. He pressed several buttons on a number pad before the glass ascended into the ceiling. Getting up, Fire walks over to Ironwood.

"So what is on tap today?" Fire asked as looked Ironwood in the eye. The two were the same in height.

"Well, you have two choices." Ironwood said, "One is you can train Penny in sword play or you can go out into the wilderness and fight Grimm, while my engineers observe you. Your choice."

Stepping down the few steps that separated the glass cage's elevated platform and the floor, Fire walked over to the table that held his weapons and picked them up. Attaching them to his back, a snap sound could be heard when the weapons magnetized to his iron back. Walking back over to Ironwood, Fire stood eye to eye with Ironwood.

"I would like to fight the Grimm." Fire said, "But Penny can observe, since you want me to train her I assume."

"Yes, but why do you wish for Penny to observe?" Ironwood asked as he began to walk towards the door.

Following, "Everyone learns in a different manner Sir. Penny is someone that seems to watch and ask questions, even interacting with items that hold what she thinks are answers to her questions." Fire said as he followed Ironwood, "She is like a baby, Curious of the world around her."

"For today Fire," Ironwood said, "You will be observed today and possibly tomorrow you can be with Penny."

Following Ironwood, Fire listens to what he has to say.

Meanwhile on his island home, Earth Shaker stands in front of an Island council with fellow Guardians Sikko Ikima and Tarzan. The Three Guardians stood in front of a stone and metal semi circler table with three chieftains wearing the tribe's color. Earth Mother, leader of the Earth tribe, was also present.

"This emergency meeting has been called for the reason of Fire Walker's disappearance." A Chieftain dressed in fire red said from reading a sheet of paper, "Earth Shaker, Sikko; what happened at the battle?"

"I arrived on the scene a couple moments after Fire Walker responded. He had gotten in over his head with the mechanical soldiers and I got him out of it briefly. I also freed the captured Villagers who were caught." Earth Shaker said as he stood with his hands behind his back, "I fought the soldiers for several minutes. During that time, Fire Walker would have been taken onto one of the Airships to be taken off the island."

"Where did the airship likely come from?" Earth Mother asked aloud.

"Based on my estimates and the calculations of The Spiral," Sikko said as she pulled out a very large map of their island home with the rest of the island chain it is a part of and points to the region north known as 'Terra Incognita', "The Airships came from this area, based on the conscience and aura of the piolet of the Airship. They came from a city known as 'Atlas' east of the 'Vale Kingdom'." Sikko said with air quotes as she said mentioning the locations of the Airship's and its crew origins.

"Thank you Sikko," Pompeii, the fire chieftain responded. "Tarzan, do you have anything to say about what has happened?"

"No," Tarzan said as he pushed himself off the wall that was parallel to the stone and metal table. "But how are we to get where every Fire is and who will go? We can't leave the island undefended. Even if the militias were raised while we were gone, they won't last long against an invasion against Grimm and his armies."

Pompeii, Frosty –the Ice chieftain-, Rain –the life chieftain- and, Earth Mother looked at each other and looked back at Tarzan and the other Guardians.

"I will go," Earth Shaker said, "The Earth Tribe has been digging a tunnel to the continent in question and we only have several hundred feet left to go before hitting a large cave system that could lead to the land mass where Fire is. Given that the Cave system is not flooded with ocean water."

"But what about the Earth Tribe?" Rain asked.

"We can defend ourselves Rain. As long as Aura courses through us, this island will not fall to Grimm." Earth Mother said as she stood up, "This meeting is adjured."

Every villager on the island stood at a dwarf height of 1 meter or 3 feet. The only inhabitants on the island that stand taller were the Guardians, aside from Earth Shaker – who stood at a towering 15 feet 7 inches-, while the rest of the Guardians stand at an average of 5 feet to 4 feet.

Standing in the middle of the room, Earth Shaker watched the conversations of the Guardians and the Chieftains that over sees them. Earth Mother walked up to Earth Shaker, Earth Shaker got on a bended knee to speak to her.

"Pachacuti, you are worried. What is it son?" Earth Mother asks as she leans on her staff.

"Leaving this island and the Earth Tribe unprotected. The unknown scares me Mother." Pachacuti- Earth Shaker- said in a concern tone.

"Pachacuti," saying Earth Shaker's birth name, "You have walked into battle against whole armies of Grimm and not have flinched; You have explored hundreds of miles of caverns, rescued countless lives and defied death itself and has spat in Death's face."

"Yes, all of that is true b-Aw!" Pachacuti spoke but was silenced by a strike to the head by Earth Mother.

"No Buts!" Earth Mother said as she scolded Earth Shaker with her staff.

From outside the room, a loud whistle blared the ending of the afternoon mining shift for the workers of the Earth Tribe. They walked out with dust and grim covering every inch of their iron bodies, a couple of them mumble to themselves about the pain of cleaning their mechanical joints. Villagers from each of the four tribes were there to hear the results of the Emergency Council meeting.

The Guardians walk out of the meeting hall and the Chieftains and Earth Mother speak of what was discussed. The group gasped and whispered to each other at the results.

"Is it Grimm who is coming for us?!" A member of the Fire Tribe shouted.

"What do the Ship-Builders have to do with us?" A member of the Earth Tribe shouted with his pickaxe in hand raised above his head in anger.

"Is the end coming near?" A member of the Jungle Tribe shouted.

Soon the crowd of Villagers turned into an angry hoard before Tarzan drew his axe and transformed it into the axe's cannon form that attached to his arm and fires it off. The crowd stands still at the sound of the weapon being fired.

"The end is only near if we so choose to falter at this hour of Crisis!" Tarzan shouted. "Choosing to let fear dictate us means the fall of the last lights of Good still standing! Earth Shaker is going to seek out Fire Walker and bring him back. Come Grimm or high water, this island will not fall under the watch of The Guardians as long Aura flows through us!"

The crowd stood still as the words sunk in, many looked at each other. Earth Mother turned to Rain with a grin of her face.

"You trained him well." Earth Mother said quietly to Rain, before walking back into the Meeting hall.

Closing the doors in her large office, she sits down in her seat by the fire in the center of the room. Leaning her staff against one of the arm rests, she rings a bell to call for a servant boy.

"Yes, Earth Mother?" The Servant asked. "Would you like your Medicine and something to drink?"

Nodding, "Also get Earth Shaker, I would like to talk to him."

Hearing the Servant leave, Earth Mother looks at the celestial map above her head and looks at it. A set of heavy footsteps enter the room and a large figure blocks her view of the map.

"You're blocking my view you big Oaf." Earth Mother said to her son.

Smiling, Earth Shaker sat down beside her chair and laid back. "It's a nice view." He said.

"Not as good as the real ones thou, why do you want to go the main lands?"

"I heard legends of the Humans or Ship-Builders as the villagers call them." Earth Shaker said. "Are they really like the way those soldiers?"

"That's for you to find out little one, but they are like us. Some strong and Brave, other fragile and weak." She said. "You may even run into one you like, maybe she likes a big robot."

Sitting up, Earth Shaker puts his arms on his knees. "You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, I raised you well." Earth Mother said. "If you find a kingdom, walk around and explore it."

Looking around the room, Earth Shaker got up and walked to a map of the known world, a simple map of a chain of islands.

The Servant boy came back with Earth Mother's Medicine and her Liquid Dust. She toke her meds and sipped her drink. The Servant walked over to Earth Shaker.

"Guardian sir, would you like anything?"

"I'm good." Earth Shaker said.

Walking towards the door, Earth Shaker saw his mother had passed out. Finding her blanket, he covered her up and left the Main Hall.

Walking to his home, Earth Shaker passed the Merchants, Shop Keepers, and Black Smiths as they conducted their business. Earth Shaker passed one of the entrances to the mines and walked over to a map that was hanging by the entrance. Seeing the tunnel that is supposedly going to find the cave system to the main land, and hopefully to where Fire Walker is held.

The Mining Boss comes out looking for someone, "Earth Shaker! The Mech I need!" He shouts.

"Yes! What's wrong?"

"We broke thru to the Cave system, well… more of a cavern or camber, and found something you, the Chiefs and the other Guardian's" the Mining Boss said, looking up at Earth Shaker.

"Send a messenger for the others, I'll go check." Earth Shaker said as he walked into the tunnel.

Traveling down into the mine, Earth Shaker had to get on his belly and crawl till he reached the opening. Crawling through the opening from the miners, Earth Shaker stood up and looked around the large cavern. It looked like an observatory with the stars and their places in the skies brightly outlined.

In the center of the large space was a pillar with the four symbols of the Dust elements, the symbol for Earth was glowing as Earth Shaker walked over to it. Looking at the ancient lettering on the pillar, Earth Shaker pressed in on the now raised symbol, the pillar's markings soon lite up as energy flowed through the stone. Carvings in the ground soon shown brightly, it was a map of all of Remnant, a spot lite up where the island was in the south and another spot lite up in the center map in a continent in the center of the map. The whole cavern began to shake and soon it was filled with light. Evaporating Earth Shaker into the air, the only thing left was his shadow that was burnt into the stone floor.


End file.
